gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Addam Marbrand
Ser Addam Marbrand is the heir of Lord Damon of House Marbrand and a bannerman of House Lannister. Biography Season 1 A messenger reports news from Ser Addam's outriders to Tywin Lannister. Ser Addam's scouts have noticed Robb Stark's forces have crossed the Neck and are moving south along the east bank of the Green Fork of the Trident."The Pointy End" Tywin's forces later engage and defeat the Stark force in the Battle of the Green Fork. The Stark army is much smaller than the scouts reported because they separated at the Twins."Baelor" Ser Addam is present for a strategy meeting with Tywin following the defeat in the Battle of the Whispering Wood by the main portion of the Stark army. Also present are Tyrion Lannister, Kevan Lannister, Leo Lefford, Harys Swyft and another bannerman, as well as Tywin's servant and several Lannister officers. He asks about Stannis and Renly Baratheon, and Kevan confirms that both Baratheon brothers have declared against the Lannisters. Later he dismisses suing for a truce so as to not appear weak, and proposes that they march against the Starks instead. Tywin dismisses his bannermen and then announces plans to relocate to Harrenhal."Fire and Blood" Appearance In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ser Addam Marbrand is one of the chief knights in the service of Tywin. He is a rangy man, with long, dark copper hair and wears a smoke grey cape. During his youth, Addam was a page at Casterly Rock and a childhood friend of Jaime Lannister. Similarly to the show, Addam attends the council that Tywin holds after the recent defeats at the battle of the Whispering Wood and the battle of the Camps. He is against asking for a truce, stating that two battles do not make a war, and volunteers to try his own steel against "that Stark boy". Tywin orders his host to Harrenhal, dispatching Addam's outriders to screen their movements. Ser Addam is one of Tywin's bannermen present at Harrenhal and departs the ruined castle a day before his liege lord. He survives the Battle of the Fords and joins Tywin in the march south when the latter receives word of Stannis Baratheon's imminent attack. After the Battle of the Blackwater, Addam is made Commander of the City Watch. Tyrion considers this a shrewd move on his father's part, as like his brother Jaime, Addam is both a skilled commander and has the charisma to convince men to follow him into battle. After Jaime returns to King's Landing, he practices with Addam for a while, but fearing that Addam may get drunk and reveal what poor fighter Jaime is now, he moves to practice with Ilyn Payne. Addam accompanies Jaime in his mission to resolve the siege of Riverrun. He is quite content to leave the City Watch and command the outriders. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Addam Marbrand es:Addam Marbrand it:Addam Marbrand nl:Addam Marbrand ru:Аддам Марбранд zh:亚当·马尔布兰 Category:Knights Category:Nobility Category:Westermen Category:Bannermen of House Lannister Category:Members of House Marbrand Category:Individuals of uncertain fate